Cowboys and Angels
by CullenBoy123
Summary: I thought of this while listening to the song Cowboys and Angels by Dustin Lynch.
1. Chapter 1

**Cowboys and Angels**

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Cowboys and Angels

I resisted a shutter as I walked down the long dirt road back to camp, I felt as though I was being watched. I discretely looked around, not seeing anything or anyone, I pushed the thought aside and continued on my way. The rhythmic sound of my horse's hooves hitting the dirt calmed my frantic nerves and the warm summer air wrapped around me in a comforting embrace. My heartbeat took off as I saw movement up ahead, "Hello?" I called out, "Who's there?" I was answered by a chorus of giggles and immediately relaxed, it was only a bunch of girls.

I suppressed a gasp as they came closer and I got a good look at them. They were extremely beautiful, the one on the right had a round face with hair the color of gold, the one on the left had a more heart shaped face with auburn colored hair. Lastly the one in the middle was even more beautiful than the other two, she had a round face also, but it was softer than the others and had raven black hair. They were all pale and I gasped at the color of their eyes, they were a deep burgundy.

"Hello," The one in the middle spoke, "My name is Maria and this is Lucy and Nettie." She said gesturing to the other two. "Do you have a name?" She asked with a small smile after a too long pause on my part.

"My apologies ma'am," I stuttered out, blushing, "I'm Major Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I concluded, giving her cold hand a gentle kiss.

"My, my what a gentleman," Maria said looking to the other two woman. She then turned her enchanting burgundy eyes to me. "I sure hope you make it." I was confused as to what she meant, but didn't have much time to think about it before she grabbed me with her icy hands and pulled me to her with unbelievable strength. She placed her frigid lips on my neck and gave a chaste kiss then I felt a sharp slice of pain. I cried out from the pain and fell to the floor, soon after I screamed out in pain again as a fire raced through my veins.

I screamed and screamed until I couldn't scream anymore, I thrashed around wildly as the searing pain flowed through my body. I begged for the pain to stop for someone to kill me, there seemed to be no end to this horrific pain. The hellish pain still raged on, but there was something that caused the pain to seem less horrible, more bearable. It was a brief flash of color, but I could recall it with perfect memory.

I was staring at an angle, that's the best way to describe this beautiful woman that I saw. She was pale much like Maria and the other two women, had short choppy ink black hair and a perfectly angular face. She had soft looking, rose red lips and deep topaz eyes. The fire burned for what seemed like an eternity, gaining heat in my chest as the hours ticked on, the only thing that kept me from going insane was the image of the angel. Suddenly the fire ceased to exist, and that's all I could comprehend, was the absence of the all consuming fire.

My eyes fluttered open and I gazed above me in awe, everything was so clear. I could see every grain in the wooden roof above my head, I could see the dust motes swirl around in the air above me, I gasped in surprise, causing the motes to whirl about in a frenzy. I heard the sound of breathing close by, the sound triggered an impulse that I couldn't place, I felt myself jump up and spin around, landing in a crouch facing the sound and letting out a feral snarl.

"Hello Jasper," A woman said, she seemed vaguely familiar like I've seen her somewhere before, "It's me, Maria." The name brought back a memory that was too hazy for me to see clearly, but I saw three beautiful woman standing in front of me, then the one in the middle who resembled Maria attacked me. I snapped back to the present and snarled at Maria, she put her hands up in a way to signal she meant no harm. "Jasper, I'm not going to hurt you." She said.

"How can I believe that?" I questioned, "You've attacked me before." I was momentarily distracted by the sound of my voice, but most of my concentration was on the threat in front of me. She took a step forward and a growl ripped through my teeth as a warning.

"Jasper," Maria sighed out, "I don't mean you any harm, that's why I changed you."

"Changed me?" I asked, unsure of what she was saying.

"Jasper, you're a vampire now." She told me. I was taken aback by this. A vampire? Is that even possible? I looked into her burgundy eyes, I had this strange feeling wash over me, like a mixture of fear and hope? Were these my feelings? I didn't feel scared, just confused.

"Does every vam..vamp.. one of us get strange feelings?" I asked out loud, confused as to what was happening. A look of confusion swept across Maria's face, the same time a wave of confusion swept over me.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Maria questioned, "Is your throat burning?" I thought about that for a brief moment, my throat did burn, but that wasn't what I was talking about. I wanted to know why had I felt an odd feeling of fear and hope.

"My throat does burn, but that wasn't what I was talking about." I said, "I felt this odd feeling of only what can be described as fear and hope." I explained hoping to clarify what I meant. Maria looked at me questioningly for a moment just as a wave of curiosity hit me.

"Does this feeling change?" She asked. I looked at her warily and gave a quick nod. Her face contorted into one of sadness, soon after I felt an unrelenting wave of grief and slight anger flood me. "Did you feel that?" She questioned, again I nodded. "What did it feel like?" She inquired.

"I can't really describe it ma'am." I responded, "It was like a horrible feeling of grief and tinged with a hint of anger." A smile spread across her face the feeling of hope and happiness crashed into me, I couldn't help the smile that slid onto my face.

"Jasper," Maria whispered, "You have a gift." She said. I considered this for a brief second, a gift? I didn't know how to feel about this, but I felt a slight feeling of pride wash over me. I smiled again.

"My apologies ma'am," I started, "I don't understand what you are saying. I have a gift?" I asked. Maria nodded a feeling of excitement ran through me.

"Yes." She nearly exclaimed, "A very useful gift," She continued, "You seem to be able to feel others emotions, maybe there is more to it, we'll have to test that out later." I was only half paying attention to her, a different sound that I hadn't heard before fell on my ears. It was a rhythmic thud, it sounded so alluring. "Go Jasper," Maria said, "Go eat."

Without thinking I ran off after the sound, soon after a smell accompanied that sound, the smell was so intoxicating, I had to have what ever it was. I came up behind a barn and saw a man walking a horse into it's stable, confusion temporarily took over, the smell and sound where beginning to overwhelm me.

I ran towards the sound, being pulled in by the mouth-watering smell, and before I knew it I felt a strong feeling of fear and pain take over me. The feeling was horrible worse than anything I've ever felt, but I couldn't concentrate on it. My every thought was on the delicious crimson liquid that filled my mouth as I drank from the stranger I saw in the barn.

I was soon finished with the man, it wasn't enough, I wanted, no I needed more. I inhaled deeply and found a similar scent and gave into the scent. I followed it to a small house, the house was dark except for a candle burning in the window of the room on the left. I went inside through the slightly ajar door, not making a sound, and inhaled again. My throat burst into flames as the scent filled me again, but this time it was stronger.

I ran to the scent to the room on the right of the house and drained the stranger for every drop of blood they had. The same feeling of fear and pain filled me again but only for a brief moment and the blood ran dry too quickly. I looked at the small frail girl with honey blond hair in my arms, her pale skin and white night-gown stained with crimson. I couldn't believe I had killed a child. Gasping in shock I took in a breath that set my throat on fire.

I took off to the left of the house and stopped at the door, I could hear the rhythmic sound again, which I assumed to be a heartbeat. Not being able to control myself any longer, I burst through the door. A woman, who was laying in bed, let out a scream as the feeling of fear hit me again. I sank my teeth into her throat and began to drink only to feel that pain and fear stronger again. When I finished I looked at what I had done.

The woman lay on her bed with blood stained sheets and I saw her ravaged neck, it sickened me to the core to know that I had done that. I ran out of the house, I kept running, I needed to get away from people before I hurt anyone else. While running I came across a lake, I looked into it and gasped at what I saw. I looked like myself yet, I didn't, my golden blond hair was darker to a more honey blond and my blue eyes were a burning crimson. I turned away from the lake, I am a monster.

"Jasper," Maria called to me, I looked up into her burgundy eyes, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm a monster." I told her.

"Jasper," She said, "You're not a monster, you're a vampire, the superior race. Humans are around only to give us food, we own them, do not feel ashamed for what you have become, embrace it." She looked me right in the eyes, "How could something so powerful, so beautiful be considered a monster?" She asked, "You aren't a monster Jasper." I didn't respond, I couldn't. I looked back into the lake staring at my new reflection. "I'll be back at camp, follow my scent when you're ready to come back."

When she left I kept staring at the new me, I couldn't be a monster, could I? I remembered the three mangled and lifeless bodies of the people I killed, I am a monster. Suddenly I remembered the angel from when I was burning, she was so beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking of her as I ran back to camp, following Maria's scent, who was this beautiful woman? Whoever she is, she is an angel.

My angel.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **

**Review, review, review!**

**Xoxo CullenBoy123 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know, I'm terrible, I just didn't have any.. inspiration.. so I didn't know what to write, but now I found some so here you go.. hope you enjoy. :) **

**This chapter is Alice's point of view, it'll switch back and forth for every chapter. **

* * *

**Cowboys and Angels**

I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and Angels

I jumped awake gasping for air as I came out of my dream, immediately the tears started, I had treatments today. I suppressed a whimper as the large metal door creaked open, my eyes burned as the too bright light trickled in from the hallway. The large woman came in and roughly grabbed me by the arm dragging me down the hall to the 'Treatment Room', which was just a cover for the torture chamber. I tried to fight, to break her steel grasp, but I was just too weak, I had lost a substantial amount of weight since I came here.

"Please don't," I begged, tears flowed freely down my face. "Please, I'm better. I haven't had a vision in days." I lied. The nurse wasn't having any of it as she threw me in the chair and strapped me down, the restraints were too tight, I couldn't break free. "Please." The door opened again and the doctor came in, his tall, lanky, figure loomed in the doorway.

"Hello Mary," He greeted me, "What are you scheduled for today?" He asked looking at my chart. I looked straight ahead at the wall in front of me, refusing to talk or make eye contact. "Very well," He said, "The patient is refusing to co-operate." He scribbled it down into my file. "Nurse give the patient a dose of compound A." A chill ran down my spine, I didn't want compound A or anything for that matter, compound A makes me feel weak, dizzy and confused.

I thrashed around trying to break the restraints, I wanted to run, I needed to get away. I screamed and begged them to let me go back to my room, the tears came in a rush again I didn't want to go through this. I screamed in pain as the needle pierced my skin and the cold fluid made its way into my veins. Instantly my vision began to blur, then out of the blue I was pulled into a vision, I heard the hum of the electro-shock therapy machine and soon after my body was spasming as the electricity flew through me, I snapped back to reality.

"Nooooo!" I screamed out, thrashing around more wildly than before, "Please don't shock me!" I cried, "Please." I barely whispered.

"So, Mary," The nurse said, "You lied about not having visions anymore."

"I'm sorry," I cried, "I just don't want treatments."

"You need this Mary." The doctor said, "You're not well, you need to be normal." Then the hum of the machine sounded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, the nurse shoved the gag into my mouth and I went stiff as the electricity flowed through me.

(BREAK)

I awoke in my bed, my head pounding, I couldn't remember what had happened. I jumped as I heard the light knock on my door, and couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto my face. Elijah walked in, I jumped up and threw myself into his cold embrace.

"Elijah, I've missed you." I told him, snuggling into his marble chest. I looked into his burgundy eyes, he looked worried, maybe panicked. "What's wrong Eli?" I asked concerned.

"We have to leave Alice." He said simply, grabbing a few of my things and throwing them into a trunk. "Follow me." He commanded and walked out the door. I went after him, following as closely as possible.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, no response. "Eli I'm scared." I said, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Eli turned and looked at me, he seemed torn, like he was debating whether or not to tell me some big secret.

"Alice," Eli said, looking around, "We're not alone, I'll tell you as soon as I can." He said.

"Do you promise?" He looked at me confused, "Promise me Eli, promise you'll tell me."

"I promise Alice." Eli said. We were near a door at the end of the hall when a loud crash sounded at the other end. I turned around and so did Eli, I gasped in horror as I saw a man pick up a nurse and bite her throat, what was going on? Before I could ask, I heard Eli say a word that father would say when he drank, I looked at him appalled. Eli scooped me up into his arms and started to run.

"Eli, what is going on?" I demanded.

"Alice," He looked at me seriously, "Do you know what I am?" He asked?

"A doctor?" I asked confused. He chuckled but shook his head, what did he mean?

"No Alice," Eli said, "Did you ever wonder why I am always so cold? Why my eyes are the color they are?" He asked me. Now that he mentioned it, I had thought of it before, but didn't question it too much, I nodded answering his questions. "I'm a vampire Alice." I gasped in shock and unintentionally leaned away, a look of hurt crossed his perfect features. "That guy who bit the nurse is also a vampire, but he's a newborn, he can't control his blood lust." He told me, fear took over and I buried myself into him, I needed him to keep me safe.

"If you're older aren't you stronger?" I asked him, "You could've stopped him Eli."

"No Alice," Eli said, "When a vampire is a newborn we are the strongest we ever will be, because of our own human blood still lingers in our tissue, fueling our strength." I nodded, sort of understanding, why did Eli look panicked when we ran off. "He smelled your scent, it is sweeter than most, and he saw me protecting you he wants you. He likes the thrill of the hunt, it's like a game for him and now I've drawn him to you."

I shudder at the thought of the blond-haired vampire killing me, Eli wouldn't let that happen. "No," Eli said, "I won't let him hurt you." I looked at him confused how did he know what I was thinking? "I have a gift," Eli said, "I can read minds, but it's more like faint whispers most of the time, but when I am, or someone I love is in danger it's like screaming in my head." He explained.

"I'm sorry." I said out loud, as to not bother him.

"It's okay Alice," Eli chuckled, "I like the sound of your thoughts." He said smiling, I couldn't help but to smile too. Suddenly Eli froze, a look of fear on his face. 'Eli?' I asked him in my mind, 'What's wrong?'

"Eli?" I whispered, he brought his hands up and signaled for me to be quiet and placed me in one of the trees and he turned around just as the blond vampire came into the little clearing where we were. The blond guy sniffed the air.

"Where is she?" He sneered out, "I smell her." Eli glared at him with such intensity it could kill.

"James," Eli started, his voice eerily calm, "I'm asking you kindly to leave me and the girl alone, she is MINE." He growled the last word. Mine? I wasn't his. He turned his head to the side a fraction of an inch and shook his head, it was a barely noticable movement. I looked over to James and saw his eyes follow the movement Eli made and a twisted smile crawled onto his lips.

"I spy with my little eye," James laughed out, "A snack." He growled and crouched down to spring. Before I knew it he was sailing through the air towards me and I couldn't stop the terrified scream from escaping my lips, I closed my eyes waiting for impact. There was a crash like boulders colliding, I opened my eyes and saw blurs of movement only stopping once in a while when someone gained the upper hand.

"Eli!" I called out as James had him in a head lock, he was struggling but couldn't escape. I thought of anything I could do to help, I was completely useless and I was going to die. A sob racked through my body as I began to cry, suddenly I felt my foot slip and I went crashing to the ground. I landed with a loud thud and a snapping sound, I cried out in pain as my arm broke. I looked at my arm and saw a trickle of crimson blood make its way down my arm.

James let out a ground shaking roar and looked up at me, I was confused as to why his crimson eyes had turned a frightening onyx as he looked at my broken arm. 'He's a newborn, he can't control his blood lust.' Eli's words echoed through my head. I saw James debating with himself, waging over drinking my blood or killing Eli. His grip tightened on Eli's neck as he twisted trying to tear his head off. I searched the ground frantically looking for something sharp, my hands fumbled across a sharp rock and I picked it up.

"Hey James," I called out. His head snapped up to look at me as I took the rock and sliced into my arm, causing a dangerous amount of blood to start pouring out. He tossed Eli aside and started towards me, Eli quickly dashed over to me, scooping me up in his arms and started to run. I looked behind us and James was right on our tail. "Hurry Eli." I urged and he pushed himself faster. I started to get dizzy as my body registered the loss of blood.

"I'm sorry Alice." Eli said as his head came down and he bit my wrist. Everything went black.

* * *

My eyes flashed open and I stood up, looking around. Where am I? Who am I? I froze as my vision blurred and my surroundings changed, I watched confused and in wonder as the scene played out before me.

A tall man with shoulder length honey blond hair and deep orange-y eyes, walked over to me. 'I love you Alice.' He whispered and pressed lips to mine. My eyes blinked and I was standing alone in a clearing, I thought of the man again with his cowboy hat and southern accent, he must be a cowboy.

My head snapped up as I heard a branch snap in the bushes in front of me. My vision blurred again, but this time my surroundings didn't change. A man came through the bushes, he had long blond hair which was tied up and blood-red eyes, I gasped at his appearance and he grinned wickedly. I tried to run but he grabbed my arm, I bit into his arm and he tore my head off.

_Don't run._ I thought to myself, there was a shimmer of light and we were standing in the clearing together again. This time I didn't gasp and he still grinned, I didn't run but still he attacked me and ripped my head off. _Fight back. _I thought to myself again, and there was another shimmer. This time he came into the clearing and I was crouched down, an animalistic growl ripped through my chest. He stopped where he stood and then we fought, this time he ran off and I ran the other way.

I blinked and was back just as he walked into the clearing, I crouched and growled, he stopped where he was. His eyes narrowed and his hand twitched, I acted instinctively and lunged at him. My vision blurred and I saw him react to my every move, I snapped back and moved just in time to avoid death, it was confusing at first, but I quickly got used to it. Finally he stopped and ran away, I grinned happy that I had come out alive and considered where I should go.

My visioned blurred again and I looked on excitedly as I saw the man from my first, vision I guess I could call it. He walked into a diner where I sat at the counter, his eyes a beep black. I blinked back into the now and took off in the direction of the odd pulling feeling I had in my chest. I needed to find the cowboy. My cowboy.

* * *

**Again, I'm super sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please review. (Reviews motivate me..) **

**Xoxo CullenBoy123**


End file.
